Ilidian Calhoun
"I really dont know what im fighting for, all i know is that i want to bring that joy, that innocence that used to exist back in place and stick it up so deep in the ground not even a god would be able to move it, i dont care how much i get hurt doing this, the thought of that being a possibility has kept me going so far, and i doubt it will stop any time soon." ''-Ilidian, Chapter 13: End it'' Ilidian, Introduced in Chapter 1: Interference is a Female Dragon and the Main Protagonist of Exulansis Episodes. Originally alleged to the Dragon Unity. '''She breaks up and starts her own party, exploring the Main continent which independently eventually evolving into a full fledged resistance. She's usually accompanied by her friends. She comes from Dalaran, working in the X-7 Research Facility until '''The Incident '''which starts the course of the story. She's driven by a deep desire to help people one way or another to make the society better which usually leads her into trouble or long side quests. Eventually Earning her a slow rising legend across the globe. Despite her thinking very little of herself not imagining herself as special she has earned quite a lot of respect with both her allies and enemies thanks to her impressive self less actions. Ilidian plays a somewhat significant role in the '''Aftermath Era, taking a key role in events such as the stabilization of Reactor 15 after the incident, The Continental Scouting program, The Freeing of ST. Olga and Topaz, The Discovery of the last pegasi remnants, The Air Exchange Battle and the Civil War in Dalaran and its eventual destruction and the re colonization of the Continent among other big events. Cosmic Figures such as the Xepthos and Exulansis have taken particular interest in her, the former with diplomatic intentions and the latter with still unknown somewhat curious and threatening interest. History Background Ilidian was born in Dalaran City, The capital of the island with the same name around 10,379 A.N.C, She had a somewhat mixed chilhood, with her mother dying at a young age of a chronic disease and being the second daughter of Admiral Thunderstorm Calhoun she often spend her time alone. Unlike her sister who took an interest in military eventually becoming a Unity Commander in the army, instead Ilidian got very interested in mechanical sciences, reprograming her tv to broadcast secret military transmissions by accident when she was 7. She scored very high grades in school earning herself some nice positions offerings eventually graduating from the Dalaran Science University After graduating from university she wandered about looking for a purpose in life for a while disconnecting herself from society for a time, some weeks later her best friend Silverlay Contacted her and offered her a job at the X-7 Research facility. Present Day Traits Appearance Ilidian has a slim loosely athletic body type, being remarked for being particularly tall. She has a Olympic Blue scale tone along with a pale grayish blue for her spikes and a deep sapphire for her horns. Usually wearing a hoodie and pants during the day and a standard X-7 Labcoat when working, For a while from chapter 3-5 she wears a test subject white attire marked with a red "X" and modifies it as a makeshift armor. In Chapter 8 She receives Powered Armor Training which she uses in chapter 11 to her advantage to wear a customized Unity Y-11 Power Armor and later to wear her trademark Dash-E Mark 7 Suit in the evacuation plan during the dalaran civil war end. Ilidian has been remarked by others as cute and/or loosely attractive. Personality Ilidian is smart, prone to sarcastic remarks and questioning everything that goes around her in her mind. She is fast thinking being able to put together plans in a very efficient manner with multiple backups in case the main one fails. Due to her upbringing she has developed a very strong idea of right and wrong, being completely freaked out at the thought of having killed someone at the start of chapter 3. however during the course of the story her ideas change to a more realistic output with a still strong sense of morality. She is very interested in finding the behind the scenes of everything often going out of her way to explore buildings, rooms, bunkers and unlock doors and computers everywhere. She is very selfless often going to insane rescue missions just to help someone that might not even be there, this has backfired a couple of times when Unity or random raiders set her up traps, however most of the time it gains her good reputation for caring about others which eventually aids her when trying to fight big factions such as the AirEX, raiders or even Unity. Skills Ilidian despite at first having no experience at all and using a small 9mm pistol in chapter 3 she has proven herself to be quite good with energy based weapons, being particulary attached to her modified ASR-5 Shotgun nicknamed "storm" she finds in Sector E Experimental Labs in Chapter 4, and recieving training from her friend Malphas into using heavier assault based energy weapons Due to her technical skills she has become very good at modifying and salvaging all sorts of electronics and computers, being able to open and lock sometimes permanently lots of blast doors which comes very handy during the Incident and in the Air Exchange Raig. Being of a slim body type and often wearing light clothing she is good at stealth, being able to cram herself into tight spaces in either the debris filled wasteland areas of the Main Continent or the Industrial and tech heavy areas of the Air Ex and the X-7. Despite being a dragon, her dragon unique abilities are very poor, usually not using them for anything more than lighting a match for a friend or to light up a stove as we see in page page number here eeeee, With her flying abilities being very meh with her commenting on them "I think i scored a D in flying lessons 2 in highschool" However during the course of the story ilidian does learn to use this more often as a resource, eventually learning to heat up her fire breath to melt locks and even using it once to melt bullets in the air and learns to fly properly once she adquires the Dash-E mark 7 Suit later on proving herself to be quite the challenger while fighting cryos in the air at the end. Equipment Ilidian has found all sorts of trinkets both unique and common across her trips. Her Most used weapons include the unique prototype ASR-5 energy shotgun nicknamed "storm", a HS46 modified energy rifle, a experimental TCTG Acid Launcher and her old 9mm pistol she's given by Cryos at the start of chapter 3. She also briefly owned a powerful damaged RK30-K2 Energy Machine gun that she found in the Air Ex before she had to disarm it and use it as a makeshift explosive to blow up the Air Ex tower and an immolator flamethrower she was given temporarily to get rid of the "pests" near the Mining town of Topaz. Relationships Silverlay Velvet Keller Being best friends since childhood Silverlay is one of the few friends she has absolute trust in. Often asking her for advice when important decisions come into play. Being the one who convinced ilidian to work at the X-7 silverlay holds a bit of guilt for putting her through the events that happen during the incident, deciding to stay by her side later on. After long tensions and awkward moments the two finally opened up to eachother and had a short lived romance between the chapters 5 and 10. Eventually Ilidian ended the relationship when she learned that Malphas Marowak Being a close friend of her during highschool Malphas has had a playful relationship with Ilidian with the two often hanging out. The two separated and stopped seeing each other for 2 years while Ilidian was finishing University. The two met back at the X-7 with malphas working as a security guard to pay his student bills for law school. They quickly re bonded and since then Malphas has stayed at her side at all times. It could be argued that he is ilidian's closest and most loyal friend. Being the first one to support her decision to go after the Unity after the AirEx Raid and the only one that goes agaisnt her instructions and comes back for her at the end of the story. The two appreciate eachother as a friend because they both understand each others struggles, having multiple heart to heart conversations during the story. He's always been her right hand man, teaching her how to use heavy weapons and trusting her decisions